Fix you
by becleecullen
Summary: Bella gets sent to a teen center for troubled teens where she meets Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. What could cause these teens to be sent to a place like this? Can they help eachother face their pasts or will everything be to much to handle?
1. I'm Ok

Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter to my new story, I really hope you like it. It'll give some more details to updating at the end of the story and some info about teasers. Enjoy! And please, review!

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid._

Bella's POV

"How are you, Miss. Swan?" The balding, over weight social worker asked me as he helped me carry my very few bags of luggage out to his car.

Charlie didn't let me keep much. Only good girls get to have pretty things.

Normally, this wasn't aloud. Usually they would take people away in a cop car, but I refused to get in one again.

Ever.

The social worker, that insisted I call him Mike, put the last of my stuff into the trunk of his car then looked at me, still waiting for an answer. I simply shrugged and climbed into the backseat of the car.

The drive to the Teens for Change center was long. This is where I would be sentenced to stay for the next nine months with other, so called troubled teens, until I am eighteen and legally old enough to live on my own. Just the thought of being forced to stay with people I don't know made me made.

My father is to blame.

-FLASHBACK- (six years old)

"Isabella!" My dad hollered from downstairs. I put down the dollies I was playing with and ran down to see what he wanted.

"Yes daddy?" I asked with a smile. I skipped over to where he was sitting on the couch and jumped up to sit on his lap.

"Get off!" He screamed and pushed me off of him and onto the hard, wooden floor. "Listen here, little girl, never call me daddy again. Only good, pretty girls have daddy's. My name is Charlie, and that is what you will call me for now on." He grabbed my arm roughly and pushed me toward the kitchen door. "Get me a beer."

-END FLSAHBACK-

That was also the same day my mom left. To this day I still don't understand how she could walk out on us. She left one morning for work, happy as always, then never came home. A few weeks later she sent us a letter letting us know she was okay, but we never heard back from her again.

"Here we are, Isabella." Mike said. I cringed. I hate the use of my full name, that's what my father always called me. I've told Mike, I don't know how many times to call me Bella, but he just doesn't seem to get it.

"Welcome to Teens for Change, how can I help you?" The cheery young blonde asked from behind a large wooden receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm here to register Miss. Swan?" Mike said and handed her some papers.

She scanned the papers quickly then got up and nodded. "One moment please." She said and walked through a door a few feet from her desk.

The place is nice. It is big and bright, not at all what I was expecting. I expected cement floors, faded and chipped pain, bars on the windows, and security guards at every door. Instead, the floors are a light color tile, the walls are a sunny yellow, and there are even a few leather chairs over in the corner for people to sit and wait.

"Hello, you must be Isabella." A tall, blonde man said as he walked out of the door the receptionist walked threw just a few minutes ago.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Well Bella, it is nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle. I hope your trip up here was nice."

"It was fine." I grumbled.

"That's great!" He said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "If you'll follow me, I can show you where your room is."

He helped me pick up my bags and we hurried through the same door he came out of.

It is simple.

It is a long, straight forward hallway with doors, which I am assuming are the rooms.

"Here we are." He said and stopped away half way down the hallway at a door. He opened the door and we walked into a big, pink room.

Ugh, pink.

There are two beds, two dressers, and two night stands.

Why two?

"Hello Alice." I heard Carlisle say. I turned around to see who he is talking too. "This is Bella, your new roommate. Bella." He said and looked at me. "This is Alice Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you Bella!" She said excitedly. Alice is practically bouncing in her spot. She has huge bright blue eyes and short black hair spiked out in all directions.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." I said and smiled back. It was hard not to smile at her. Her happiness is contagious.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in Bella. If you need anything, I'm sure Alice would gladly help you." Carlisle said and smiled. "I'll be just down the hall in my office if you need me, I'll send you your seclude in a little bit."

I walked over to my side of the room and started putting my clothes in the small dresser.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" I turn around and see Alice sitting on my bed, cross legged, and with a huge smile on her face. She seems so, happy. Why is she even in this hell hole?

"I don't know." I said and put the last of my clothes away. "I haven't really had the chance to see the place yet."

She jumped up and grabbed my hand, I cringed a little.

"Come on!" She said and started to pull me toward the door. Might as well follow her.

"This," She said and gestured with her hand to the left. "Is the cafeteria." There are a few people in there, but mostly the place is cleared out. "And this, She said as we got closer to the end of the hall way. "Is what we call the teen room." There are only two people in there. A blonde girl, that looked like a super model sitting on the couch doing her nails, and a boy with dark blonde hair sitting in the corner listening to his iPod.

"Are there many people here?" I asked Alice. From what I've seen there aren't many other teens.

"Nah." She said and plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs in the corner of the room. I sat beside her. "There's Rosalie." She said and pointed to the blonde girl. "Then Jasper." She pointed to the boy in the corner. Then, all of a sudden she screamed. "Emmett McCarty!" She jumped up and ran over to a tall, burley guy with curly brown hair. "You put him down this instant!" The guy known as Emmett had a nerdy looking kid flung over his shoulder.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Alice but put the kid down. As soon as he was on his feet he ran as fast as he could away.

"What the hell Alice!" Emmett screamed in her face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Drop it Emmett, you know you don't scare me." He sighed and threw is large arm over her shoulder and put her into a head lock. I ran over and tried to help her. She is so tiny and he is so, big!

"Bella, chill." She said and laughed. Emmett let go of her and laughed as well. She playfully pushed him away. "I'm on his good side."

He grinned at me.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, and the kid he was picking on was Seth. That's pretty much everyone here other than a few girls, but there getting ready to leave."

Emmett pulled me in for a tight hug. "Welcome to hell, Bella!" He said in mock humour.

"Thanks?" I made it sound more like a question.

"Here is where we have all of our sessions with Carlisle every Tuesday and Thursday." Emmett said as we got to the end of the hallway. He decided to join us on the rest of the tour. "And here," He pointed to the room beside it. "Is out library."

"We have a library?" Alice asked, completely serious.

Emmett and I laughed. They are actually fun to be around, and not at all what I expected. I thought everyone was going to be depressed all the time. But that leaves me with another question, why are they here? If they are this happy shouldn't they be out in the real world?

I look to the right of me and there are two double doors that look like they lead to another hallway.

"What's down there?" I asked. Alice and Emmett both got very serious.

"That's where the kids that are unstable go." Alice said in a sad tone.

"All of us are unstable." Emmett said with a dark laugh. "But they are worst."

Alice linked arms with me and Emmett and started to walk away. "Now, my only two friends, let's go have some fun!"

"Only two friends?" I asked. Surely someone like Alice must have more friends."

"Yeah, before you got her it was just me and Emmett, and the only reason we get along so well is because I am the only one who won't put up with his crap. So, eventually he stopped trying to fight with me."

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "Like they say, if you can't beat them, join them."

The rest of the day was uneventful. The three of us played a few games of cards, but then Emmett got mad from losing so many times are tired to beat up the nerdy kid named Seth again. Supper was pretty gross. I'm not exactly what it was supposed to be and honestly, I don't really want to know.

"Alice, aren't you going to get hot in that?" I asked her as I laid down on my bed. She is wearing a turtle neck and sweat pants. I was only in short and a tank top and I was hot.

She shrugged. "I always wear this." She rolled over on her bed and faced away from me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Welcome home Bella.

I jumped up in my bed. I was just starting to drift off when I heard ear piercing screams in the distance. Alice was still sleeping soundlessly in her bed. The screaming went on for a few more minutes. I covered my head with the pillow to try and block out the heart breaking sound, and eventually, drifted to sleep.

**Okay, so there is the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. Please, review. I want to know if this story is worth putting on here or just writing for myself. Please, tell me what you think. To whoever reviews, I will get out Teasers. I will update every Monday and Friday if I get enough reviews. Thanks! Xo.**


	2. Face Down

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?__  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Bella's POV.

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I groaned and rolled over in my bed, kicking Alice is the process to stop her from jumping,

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I shoved my face back into my pillow.

"7:02!" She said in a cheery tone. Is she always this happy first thing in the morning? If so, it may be a problem. "Breakfast is in half an hour. Get up sleepy head!" She took the blanket off of me and threw it on her bed. I groaned again and rolled out of bed and drug myself to the bathroom.

"You look like crap, Bella." Emmett said as he shoved two whole pancakes in his mouth.

"I didn't sleep well." I wasn't lying, but I wasn't going into detail. Besides the horrid screams, the place is quiet, too quiet. I'm not use to it.

-FLASHBACK- (10 years old)

"Isabella!" Charlie yelled and pushed me off of my bed and onto the floor. It was still dark outside. I glanced at my alarm clock.

3:15

"Get up!" He screamed again and kicked me in the ribs. I sucked in a deep breath and stood up as fast as I could. The pain was unbearable.

"Go clean the kitchen." He said angrily while he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pushed me out of my door.

The kitchen looked like a tornado hit it. There were beer bottles everywhere, food packages covering the counter top, and puke all over the floor by the garbage can.

Great.

I cleaned the whole room, and then went over it again. I didn't want to leave anything behind and give Charlie another reason to be mad. I slowly made me way back up to my room. The burring in my side was worse than ever. It was making it hard to breathe, but I know I have to deal with it. I couldn't tell anyone about this. Charlie is a cop, who would believe a kid over him?

No one.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Yeah, it is hard to sleep your first few nights here. But you get use to it. After awhile it starts to feel like a little piece of heaven." Emmett said and sighed dramatically. I smiled at him.

"Good morning everyone." Carlisle said as she sat across from me at our table in the cafeteria. "I see you've met Emmett. How was your first night?"

"Fine." I said. I tried not to look at him so he wouldn't realize I was lying. My first night was the opposite of fine, it was miserable.

"That's great!" He said, sounding genuinely happy. "Your first group session starts in an hour. Just follow Alice and Emmett." I nodded and he got up and left.

"Bella, don't be nervous." Emmett said and patted my head. I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him to go get ready.

The room where the group session is is big. The walls are a light brown, which made the place seem warm, there is a water cooler in the corner of them room, and instead of wooden chairs, there are seven different colored bean bag chairs.

"Hello everyone." Carlisle said as he walked in and sat down in the only empty bean bag chair, which was between Emmett and Jasper. I sat between Emmett and Alice. Beside Alice was Rosalie, and a few feet outside of the circle was a boy I haven't seen before. He was looking away from everyone else. He looked sad yet beautiful at the same time. He has piercing green eyes, high cheek bones, and bronze hair that was sticking up all over the place.

"As you've probably all noticed by now, we have a new person today." He gestured with his hand toward me. "This is Bella Swan. Why don't we go around the room and everyone can introduce themselves." He pointed to the guy Alice said was Jasper. "I'm Jasper Whitlock." The boy Alice pointed out yesterday said with a southern accent.

"You already know Alice and Emmett." Carlisle said and then pointed to the girl named Rosalie, I think.

"Rosalie Hale." She said with a bit of attitude.

Last was the beautiful boy in the back. He looked very uncomfortable being here. After a few seconds of him not even acknowledging any of us Carlisle sighed. "That's Edward Cullen." The beautiful boy, Edward, didn't even look up at the mentions of his name. "Now, how about we start of by going around and talking a little bit why each of you 90is here. I know you guys have already talked to me individually about it, aside from Bella. But I know you all have at least one thing in common." Everyone looked nervous. "I promise, no one will judge. Who wants to go first?"

"Rosalie, how about you?" Carlisle said after no one volunteered.

"Um." She froze.

"Why don't you start with why you are here?"

"Um, my parents sent me here."

"And why did they do that?"

She started to pick at a lose string on her shirt. "They found me, uh, passed out of my bedroom floor." I looked at her confused. That's no reason to send her to a place like this.

"And why were you passed out?" Carlisle pushed.

"I hadn't eaten in five days." She hung her head. "My parents always told me I was fat, so I stopped eating for long periods of time, and then when I did eat, I would just go and puke it up."

How could someone like Rosalie, beautiful in all ways, believe she was fat? Even if she did weigh a lot, that's not something your parents should say to you. They should love you unconditionally, but I understand where she is coming from there.

My parents didn't either.

"Good job." Carlisle said and lightly patted her back. "Emmett, how about you go next?"

He laughed nervously. "Um, my parents kicked me out."

"You're doing great, go on."

"They uh, kicked me out because I was always getting in fights at school." He lifted his shirt to reveal a small circle scar on his left side. "That night a few guys tried to pick a fight with me. They ended up shooting me five times. Here," He said and pointed to the small scar. "Then my chest, left calf, right thigh, and right shoulder. The cops found me, bleeding to death. Once I was healed they sent me here."

I guess that explains why he was always picking on kids here, that's the only way knows how to live.

"I'll go next." Alice said in a small voice. It was weird seeing her so calm. "When I was just a few days old my parents dropped me on a neighbor's doorstep." She took a deep breath. "Even since then I have been passed from family to family. Some places were better than others."

"And why were you sent here?" Carlisle asked.

"The place I was at last decided they didn't want me anymore."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her, like she was leaving something out.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called on next.

"Um, when I was fourteen my parents were killed in some kind of war when they were away on a business trip. Two of my uncles kidnapped me and the last there years haven't been." He paused. "Pleasant." I shivered. I couldn't even imagine what he had to go through.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. "Would you like to share some of your story?" Edward kept his head down and ignored him, just like he has the rest of the session.

"Okay, how about you Bella?"

"Um, my dad was abusive." I said, leaving out all the gruesome details. "One day my neighbors heard screaming and called 911, then the cops showed up and brought me here." Okay, so I was totally lying. But I didn't want to sound like a baby. I deserved it half of the time anyway.

"Great job you guys, I'm proud of you. All of you." He said the last part while he looked at Edward. The boy didn't even say anything. "Thursday we'll talk about how you coped with your situations before ending up here." Carlisle got up and walked over to Edward, who still hasn't moved, while everyone else headed to the teen room.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett bellowed.

Alice rolled her eyes, looking back to her normal hyper self. "There are only three of us Emmett, that's no fun."

He jumped up on the couch and pointed toward Jasper. "Hey Jasper! Come play a game with us!" Jasper looked at Emmett kind of nervous, then looked over to Alice and smiled slightly. He got up and came and sat beside her. She giggled lightly.

I'll have to ask her about that.

"And you! Rosalie, come play a thrilling game of truth or dare with us!" She rolled her eyes at him but came and sat on the floor by the end of the couch.

"Wonderful!" Emmett said with a grin. "Let's let one of the newbie's go first. Rosalie?"

She thought for a moment then grinned at him evilly. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

He scoffed. "Dare."

"I dare you to go and confess your undying love for Carlisle."

Emmett jumped up and started to skip down the hall to Carlisle's office.

Skip? Really?

The rest of us got up and followed.

"Hello Emmett, how can I help you?" Carlisle said from behind him desk.

"Well, I have something I need to confess." He grabbed his hand. "I love you Carlisle, so much. You have no idea how many nights I stay up and think about you." Emmett said with passion. We were practically rolling on the ground in the hallway.

Carlisle pulled his hand away and stared at Emmett, stunned. Emmett got up and started to walk toward the door then stopped, turned back to Carlisle and mouthed "I love you" and winked.

As soon as Emmett shut the door to Carlisle's office we all burst out laughing and ran back to the teen room before we got caught.

"Alright, Jasper," Emmett said after we were all seated and done out laughing fits. "Truth or dare?

Jasper looked scarred. "Truth."

Emmett's smile faltered a little. "Okay, you seemed a bit happy when you noticed Alice was playing the game with us. Do you like her?"

Jasper's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "Yes." He said and blushed. Alice blushed also and smiled slightly.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Jasper asked quickly before any more questions could be asked about his feelings towards Alice.

"Dare." Rosalie said, sounding bored.

"Jasper smirked. "Kiss Emmett."

Her headed shot up and she looked just about ready to murder Jasper. "You have to be kidding me?" She said threw gritted teeth. Jasper shook his head, the grin still plastered on his face.

Emmett looked uncomfortable, and was that a blush I seen creep into his cheeks? Rosalie must have noticed as well because she smiled and walked over to him, shaking her hips as she moved. She bent over so her cleavage was in his face, and slowly leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. His eyes were wide open the whole time. Rosalie broke off the kiss and licked her lips. Emmett cleared his throat. "Um, I'll be right back." He said and got up and quickly left the room. Everyone laughed.

"Alice." Rosalie said as she sat down in Emmett's spot on the couch. "Truth or dare."

Alice perked up. "Dare."

"At supper time, I dare you to start a food fight."

Alice let out a loud laugh. "Will do."

"Will do what?" Emmett asked as he came back into the room and sat beside me on the floor, away from Rosalie.

"Food fight." Alice grinned. He grinned back.

I gulped hard because I am the only one left who hasn't gone yet. "Truth!" I said before Alice could even ask.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I cringed.

-FLASHBACK- (14 years old)

"Hey baby." Charlie said sweetly as he came and sat on my bed beside me. I cringed away from him; I could smell the beer on his breath. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked and put his hand on my thigh. This was not his usual behavior. "You know I love you, right?" I felt like screaming. He lightly ran his hand from my jaw down my neck, and over my left breast. "Its okay baby, let daddy take care of you."

-END FLASBACK-

"No, I don't."

Jasper and Rosalie joined our supper table in the cafeteria, so there was only a hand full of other teens in the room. "One," Emmett started to count and Alice grabbed a handful of her food. "Two, three, go!" Emmett screamed the last part and Alice stood up and threw her food across the room, hitting a girl in the side of the face.

"Food fight!" Alice screamed and Emmett jumped up and instantly started throwing food with her. Me, Rosalie, and Jasper got under the table to try and avoid getting hit.

"Alice! Emmett! My office, now!" I looked over and saw Carlisle standing in the door way to the cafeteria. Alice and Emmett looked at each other and smiled.

"So, how much trouble and you guys in?" I asked Alice as we got ready for bed.

"We just had to clean up the cafeteria. But Emmett got a speech about love from Carlisle. He was so embarrassed." We both laughed.

Alive climbed into her bed wearing a turtle neck and sweat pants like the night before.

I was just about to doze off when I heard the same horrid screaming as the night before. I looked over at the clock on my night stand.

2:17

Just like the night before.

I put my pillow over my head to try and drown out the screams, but it was useless. They were engraved in my mind.

**Chapter two! Pleaseee everyone, review. the simplest things make me happy! Thanks! I realize I am early, but I'll be away all weekend. I hope to see LOTS of reviews when I get back :D thanks!**


End file.
